All Grown Up
by CrazyGirlR.R
Summary: Most People end the story with babies and marriage, but that's where I start the story. Thinking that their children would be safe here was juvenile, Michael and Eves teenage son has a secret. Claire and Shanes kids have plans already made for them by the founder, and of course Mr. bunny slippers is involved. Read the first chapter and you will hopefully want more. R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for clicking on this story. I've gone a little different than most story of Morganville so I'm experimenting to see if you lot like it. This chapter may be a little boring because it's the introduction but I promise it gets better especially if you review :D Please enjoy.**

_**All Grown Up**_

**Claires POV.**

How my life has changed, one minute me and my three friends Eve, Michael and of course Shane who is also now my husband, were kicking vamp ass and solving the mystery's of Morganville, now my life has been pleasantly bombarded by children. First was the child of Michael and Eve; there was a lot of discussion of the matter, with Michael being a vampire and husband of a human bride, not only was it something unheard of in this day and age but it was a leap to carry Michaels child, with Eve being human. But Eve had always had a motherly touch to her and was determined to have a baby by Michael, and so they did. Even after Amelie and Oliver had strongly advised not to go through with it they did anyway. Of course I wasn't going to let my best friend walk into this blind folded. Myrnin my crazy vamp boss and I looked more apon the scientific side of things. It was a very hard project to captivate but we found that the out-come wouldn't end with either Eves or the babies death, the worst part was very heavy morning sickness, but Eve was strong throughout it all. When their baby, Hector, was born I became _very _ broody.

About a month after Hectors birth I found out I was pregnant, nine months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy; we named him Orion. Being a mother was the hardest thing I think I have ever had to adapt to. Even when I found out -what feels like a life time ago- that the town I had started college in was run by vampires. Being sleep-deprived and panda-eyed I felt pretty terrible, but only during the day because when Shane got home from work he'd always take Orion; Shane is an amazing father. When Orion was just six months old I was throwing up in every toilet and constantly peeing. I knew what it was but to double-check I bought a pregnancy test and clear as day I was pregnant again. Another very, very hard nine month later I conceived a girl, who we decided to name Nia.

As time went on, in a flash it was Hectors birthday. Although Shane and I had only decided to move one house down from the Glass House, we hadn't had any time with our friends. I was told the strangest thing at Hectors party though. Eve looked fabulous, with all of her gothy glory, obviously dialed down now but she still loved black. We stood next to each other sharing things of what had happened since we last spoke, then she came out and said it.

"Listen Claire, I need to tell you something and it's a whopper." The smile that felt permanent from our previous chat had sagged into a straight line. She was looking me dead in the eye and I couldn't read her expression.

"It's Hector," She continued. "He's been showing- ah, symptoms of, well, of _vampirism_." Eve finished, whispering the last part. I felt my eyes widen. Somehow I wasn't too superised, having a baby with a vampire, yeah I'm sure that would have some effect on the child.

"What? Wait, so does he..." I didn't know how to put it. "Like the taste of plasma?" I managed to say. She looked shocked.

"No, no. Nothing like that, he's just very strong and moves as fast as Michael can." And that topic had us talking for the rest of the party. That was that, Michael and Eve had a half vampire baby and that was OK, as long as no one knew.

***Sixteen years later***

**Nias POV**

It's my first day at college today. I generally don't know how to feel about it, most of my friends branched off to different colleges -which I don't blame them for- but I had to stay here. My mum once told me that there was a reason for everything and that was basically the only argument she had about keeping me in the shitty town of Moragnville.

"I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to go to a different college." Was my argument with my mum and dad, Claire and Shane Collins, everyone who's anyone in town knew them, but I have no idea how. I'll find out though. When I said my small sentence of defiance they looked at each other a little smug as if me saying it brought some sort of memory back.

Walking to college was terrifying, I probably would have made up some fake sick note just to skip it. The anxiety in my stomach made me want to throw up. I got ready and my mood suddenly changed because Orion -my older brother only by half a year, but still treated me like a six-year old- had met me out side my room and I saw genuine trust in his eyes.

"I know what your feeling, trust me I had it too, so does everyone." Orion said. I nodded not feeling at all well. I said my goodbyes to mum and dad and when I left I heard them talking about something. First I heard my name and then something like Merlin? Or Mertin? No idea, but I needed to focus on the main problem of the day; college!

As Orion and I walked, a couple houses up we knocked on The Glass house. My Uncle Michael and Aunty Eve live there along with our cousin Hector. Not our blood family but just the same really. Anuty Eve gave me a big cuddle.

"Good luck on your first day today sweetie." She said, then continued almost to herself. "You remind me so much of your mum." I smiled and recived a kiss on the forehead from Uncle Michael. "You boys look after Nia today." He said as we made our way to the white picket fence.

"We will." They replied in union.

**Claires POV.**

I watch as my little girl leaves to go to college. It was true what people say, Nia looks so much like me and Orion looks a spitting image of Shane. They're both smart in every way. They didn't know that their life was about to change though.

I sat down at our kitchen table and Shane brought me a boiling cup of coffee. He didn't need to leave for another fifteen minutes. He took a seat opposite me.

"It's not happening." He said, looking at his coffee. Of course I knew what he was talking about.

"It's not like I want this for her either. The last thing I want for her is to go through what I went through." I replied, holding back tears that threatened to spill. I knew what they had planned for Nia; Amelie had come to me a couple of month ago and told me how well Nia had been doing and how they might need her to assist _Myrnin_. The kids didn't know anything about Amelie or Myrnin or even Oliver who made them drinks every time they went to Common Grounds. Morganville was a different place now; one that had little to no violence, humans were finally at peace with vampires. But it wouldn't be for very long if anything happened to my kids. Orion, Hector and Nia don't even know about the vampire species. Shane, like always could sense my brain working over load and patted his knee. I got up and perched on his leg.

"Well get this sorted, we can figure it out together you no that." He said reassuringly. But even I knew that once Amelie had a plan set it was virtually unstoppable.

I kiss Shane, the taste of coffee overwhelms me, but then I taste him and only him. My hands tangle in his hair as his hands slide up my shirt caressing my hips making my skin tingle. Our little bubble popped as someone loudly cleared their throat. I jumped up ready for anything -out of pure instict- and Shane put himself in front of her. I noticed the bunny slippers first then Myrnins pale face came into sight with a boyish grin.

"Hello, little Claire. Thought I'd pop in to bid you good morning." He said. "Cleary I interrupted something, but honestly I do not care." Myrnin suddenly turned serious. "We have business to discuss; business neither of you would like to hear but I'm afraid it's a mandatory request from Amelie herself." He finished. I felt Shanes tension.

"Get out, we have no bussiness with you or that bitc-" Shane couldn't finish with the vice grip of Myrnins hand around his neck -not for the first time ever.

"Myrnin put him down." I demanded. He complied with a soft smile at her as he dropped Shane. This was going to be an entertaining day.

**So there's the first chapter, tell me what you thought of it. Also tell me what you may think Myrnin and Amelie might really be doing. *Dramatic music***

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorrys it's been soooo long, college and two part jobs has basically eaten my life ha ha. And I'm also pretty lazy. Come on you surely know what it's like to have to try and drag yourself off of Netflix ;) Anywho, enjoy. Please review if you've liked because I'm seeing if this story is getting enough love, if not then I'm just going to delete it so if you want to see more please REVIEW! :D**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

**Nias POV.**

It wasn't so bad, the first day of college was OK. I didn't exactly make friends but Orion let me hang out with his group at lunch. Which also included Hector.

The final bell had rung and I grabbed my back pack and bolted for the door, it was a horribly boring lesson; I do have some of my dads traits, but I love doing what I do, which is science. Just like mum.

Hector, Orion and myself were walking home when I saw the ice cream place and was just dying for something sweet.

"OK guys, I've seen the ice cream. I'm going in." I say strolling over to the counter as the boys follow. The man serving us was a sweet old guy but today he had a look in his eyes that I couldn't read. Even when I told him what I wanted he just nodded and started on the order.; He mumbled the price and I coughed up the money.

"Who spat in his coffee?" Hector says en route to going home again. The ice cream in my hand is melting fast so I finish it off quickly.

"I dunno, maybe some other kids came in before us and pissed him off, oh well." Orion replys. I don't really hear it though, it feels like I have ear muffs on. That's when my vision starts to blur and gradually turn black. The last thing I was conscious for was the screeching of wheels and hearing the boys shout.

**Claires POV.**

Myrnin was acting a little more fidgety and nervous than usual, with a weird look in his eyes that almost looked like regret.

"Where are we going. You've managed to get us to come with you but what's happening." I say hearing worry in my voice. Shane sits next to me bouncing his knee up and down trying to keep a lid on it. Myrnin almost looks like the old him, the one who was manic and had no concern of his actions; which made me feel even worse about this whole thing. He still hadn't answered and I realized he wouldn't.

The car stopped and it was quite disorienting from lack of view with the vamped out windows. Myrnin scrambled out of the limo first followed by Shane and I. We didn't stop, just headed straight for his lab. What the hell is going on?! My curiosity wields me to follow, which has so many times got me in trouble but I have a feeling I need to do this.

Myrnin goes down the hole in his lab where Adas machine used to live.

"Jump and I'll catch you." He says.

"Oh hell no, im so not into this creepy vampire date thing." Shane said edging forward to over look the hole and the little white face at the bottom. Without explanation I push Shane and he tumbles into the hole swearing words I don't think I've even heard before. Then I jump and land softly in Myrnins arms, where he places me on the floor.

"I cant- You just pushed me into a black pit." Shane says, eyes wide staring at me. I restrain a giggle at his expression.

"I'll pay you back later." I say in a voice he knows all to well. Myrnin grabs my arm and yanks me along to follow.

As we make our way through the dark I see light ahead and when I get closer I see something much more terrifying. Nia, Orion and Hector all stand in the middle of the room looking scarred and shaken. My rage bursts out at me and I lunge at Myrnin, which he interrupts and grabs me in a bear hug with my back to his chest.

"MYRNIN NOOO! They're just kids. They're my kids! My best friends kid! You know that of all thing this is what I never wanted!, How did you even get them here?!" I hear myself say over my thumping heart beat.

"We always have our way, sweet Claire, even an ice cream man has to do the demands of Amelie. I am truly sorry." Myrnin whispered in my ear. Then I feel his grip loosen completely. I turn and see that Shane has a silver knife placed at his back just in the left centre where his heart would be.

"Back the fuck away from her now." Shane said in a low dangerous voice I hadn't heard in years.

"Enough." I ice-cold voice booms. Amelie. I see her to my right. She has Oliver at her side with Eve and Michael following. Everything explodes when Michael sets eyes on his son and my children. A massive brawl starts between Michael and Oliver and Myrnin takes Shane by surprise while Eve and I make way for Hector, Orion and Nia. I feel a vice grip on my upper arm and see that Amelie has both myself and Eve contained in her control. Myrnin had Shane face down on the floor and the same goes for Oliver with Michael. There was no way any of us could break out now. I don't care, I won't stop until thoughs kids are safe.

**R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it's been so long. Thank you guys for the reviews. This is just a snippet of getting in to the story. I hope you enjoy :)_**

_**Chapter Three**_

**Claires POV**

I feel useless. My family are in danger and I can't do a single thing to prevent it. My thoughts run so wild I don't hear Amelie speak until she is right in my face. I don't think, I swing for the right side of her head but she easily catches my fist and wraps her deceivingly slender hand around my throat, not to hurt me but to still me.

"MUM!" I hear Orion shout. He's now running to me followed by Nia. I hold up a hand to stop them and they halt. Amelie removes her hand but stays facing me.

"Claire you need to know that we do not abide by _your _rules. If I say that I need Nia and Orion, maybe even Hector then that is final. I promise that all three of them have the protection of Myrnin, Oliver and myself. No such thing as that has even been made in this town and you should feel privileged." Amelie finishes. The pressure of hatred has consumed me so I blurt out.

"Are you serious. Myrnin, he's tried to kill me so many times I've lost count. Oliver wouldn't think twice to abandon a human if it meant putting himself in danger. And you, you treat us all like pawns on a chest board. Your servants." I say out of breath. I expect anger or even a cool look from her, but instead she smirks at me. That bitch.

**Amelies POV**

She made me smile at the fact that she thinks her words will change my mind. Claire is a dear asset to me as are her children and her friends. These are the few humans I have most faith in. I dislike the fact that she feels betrayed by me but I wouldn't take things this far if it wasn't necessary.

"Let them up." I say to Myrnin and Oliver in which they comply. Michael and Shane both run to the there children protected by Eve. Claire is still looking at me with such hatred it makes me frown.

"I know you feel betrayed but these actions are a last resort. We will need all of you. But mainly the three youngest."

"Why?" Claire says, almost sounding reserved now. It was an excellent question, one that would be tough for them to hear.

"It seems that a re-occurrence has happened. Myrnin and a handful of others have an illness. Not as dangerous as the one that was cured but it shows a lot of the same symptoms, such as random attacks, memory loss and blood-lust." I say waiting for the bomb to explode. It was silent for a long moment until someone who I least expected spoke up.

"No way in hell our you sending these kids to deal with another bipolar ridden species while I sit on the side lines. I remember what Claire had to go through when she came back home every night and didn't do anything but sleep and occasionally eat when I forced it down her throat. I may not be able to stop you but I sure as hell want to set some rules." Eve said, breaking the silence.

**Nias POV**

What the hell are they talking about. Mum being miserable? Why? Who was the man with the slippers. Which I have to admit are pretty cool. Whys Oliver here, I always see him pulling espresso shots in common grounds but now he just looks... dangerous. Aunty Eve seems so angry and I feel so in the dark about all of this.

"What's, ah, going on." I say getting discouraged as all eyes turn to me. Dad pulls me in a tight hug and strokes me hair.

"We'll talk later, baby." He says in a soothing voice.

My brother look as awkward and confused as I am, and Hector stands very still almost as if he knows something, but I fall in with them as dad stands beside mum.

**Claires POV**

It suddenly comes to me that my kids are being asked to relive my life, and I can't do a thing about it.

"I agree with Eve, we need rules. The first being that none of the children are allowed to be alone with Myrnin, Oliver or even you Amelie." I request. Amelie thinks this over.

"Fine, but know this. If this rule is to be carried it shall be the only rule." She tilts her head up slightly to look even more intimidating.

"No way. I want another rule. They're working hours are nine to three. I won't have them exhausted to fit your damn ass time schedule." Shanes voice is low but contained. Just.

"No." Amelie says.

"Surely it can not harm to have them all well rested." Myrnin chimes in. Amelie seems to consider this for a long time but nods once in a sharp manner.

"Fine, but we also have demands. You will not keep them from a work day because you simply want to. Also, no one else is to know of what is happening apart from the people here now."

Everyone seems to agree although not taken lightly.

**Nias POV **

Everyone came back to our house apart from Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver. Dad and Uncle Michael stormed through the house and went straight to the kitchen to talk.

"Everyone in the lounge now." Mum shouted as people started splitting in every direction. Aunty Eve, Hector and Orion sat on the sofa and I perched on the arm right next to Hector. He budged up and patted next to him and I sat relived by the comfort. Hectors arm came behind my head to rest on the back of the furniture. This so wasn't the time to blush about him. Would it be weird to fancy a guy whos basically family? My thouhgts were cut short when mum spoke. Dad and Uncle Michael were leaning against the wall and she began.

"OK, today has been a very strange one. But there are things you don't know about and need to as of now." She said directly at Hector, Orion and myself. "There are things in this town that are known as myth but you need to know that it certainly isn't. Us as your parents," She motioned around the room. "Have been trying to keep you safe from this but now with everything thats about to happen, you need to know. This town has- Um- It has..." Mum couldn't say it.

"Vampires." Uncle Michael said. I froze, and then heard a sharp laugh from Orion.

"Are you joking?" He said wide eyed. In the next moment Uncle Michael was in front of us in a split second.

"I'm being deadly serious. To soon for a pun." He said smiling with a little to much teeth. I screeched but let it all sink in. Vampires. In. This. Town. Wow.

After even more talk of vampires and the crashing force of reality, I felt so tired and went to sleep. Apparently The Glass clan were staying over night. What the hell has just happened in the past twenty-four hours. I woke up this morning worried about my first day at college and now, now I worry about getting eaten by frigging vampires!

**So that's that, how did you like it. Thumbs up or down. What do you think about a potential love interest between Nia and Hector. Please give some feed back, thanks peeps :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, sorry for not updating for a while, thank you for your reviews, it really helps when you guys give me your thoughts. I'll be updating tomorrow as well.**_

_**This chapter is kind of a filler chapter just so you all know what's going on. Thanks for your support. Enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**Nias POV**

I wake up refreshed but am soon startled when I see on my alarm clock that it is 10:18AM. Shit! I must have forgotten to set it. Quickly I strip and grab my towel to run to the shower. When I swing open my door I instantly smell bacon. Then everything comes back to me. Last night. Vampires. Secrets. I slide down the frame of my door breathing heavy. Some minutes must have gone by because I feel a warm hand on my bare shoulder. I look up to see, of all people, Hector, looking down at me with concern on his face. He sits on the floor next to me and I stare hot faced at him and then force my gaze away. It makes it worse that I sit here with a mere towel covering me. Sixteen and never kissed. Ah, why would I think of that now! And he's a year older and so cute. Stop Nia!

"I won't ask if you're OK because that would be stupid, it's clear your not. But I want you to know that I'm here if you need me." He says, then he continues almost gingerly. "So, are you- are you scared of the thought of these vampires?" I'm taken aback a little by the question but I know the answer.

"Oddly enough, I can't say I am. Well not at the moment. I mean I know nothing about their nature so it feels wrong to just judge it by story's I had read when I was a kid." I reply. He seems amused by my answer.

"What?" I say a little angry that he thinks all of this is just one big fat joke. He puts up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing, it just wasn't what I expected you to say." At that he gets up and stretches a hand for me which I take and stand opposite him. We're pretty close, close enough to make me want to grab for five hundred t-shirts. Then he smiles.

"See yah." He chimes as he walks off down the hall taking one last look back as if to savour the moment, then shakes his dirty blonde hair and retreats to the kitchen. Gah, what am I going to do.

**Hectors POV**

She's not scared. I know I'm not a proper vampire but I have their tendencies, sure I don't suck the blood out of people, but I'm fast and creepy strong. Would she be scared of me if she knew? Wait, why do I even care! She's like family. But I felt such a weird burst of need to protect her when I saw her on the floor. Personally I think I did a great job at not looking at her in just that towel. Wait, stop Hector. This internal battle with my self will be the death of me.

**Nias POV**

After my refreshing shower I go to my room to change clothes. I couldn't help but think about Hector. When I opened my door someone was standing there. Wait, it's that guy. The one with the bunny slippers! THE VAMPIRE! I opened my mouth to release the scream but he clamps a giant, cold, pale hand over my mouth. Instinctively I swing to punch him in the face -daddy didn't raise no fool- but he catches it easy with his other hand.

"Shh, sweet child. I'm not here to do you harm, just to deliver you a message. Now if I remove my hand will you scream?" His strangely kind sounding voice says to me. I shake my head, I won't scream but I swear if he makes one wrong move. He takes his hands away, I stay quite.

"Thank you. Now, I have been told by The Founder that you may attend college but you must also work with me." He says.

"I don't even know you. Plus, I know what you are." I blurt and and mime fangs. To my surprise he laughs. It's a nice sound, something that seems he doesn't show a lot.

"Just like your mother." He mutters. And then I blink and he's gone.

**Claires POV**

Eve and my self have decided to let the kids have a day off college, I really shouldn't call them kids any more but to me they always will be. I'm sat in the kitchen cooking bacon sandwiches for everyone when Nia walks in with a face like she's seen a ghost. She walk over to me and smiles.

"Hey, I hope one of thoughs are for me." She says pointing at the food. Bloody teenagers, always hungry.

"Yes, of course it is. God forbid I didn't feed you. You'd turn into a purple minion!" I reply and we both start laughing.

The rest of the day was relaxed. Nia, Hector and Orion stayed in the lounge, the boys played on the playstation whilst Nia starred, _starred, _at Hector. Michael and Shane have already left for work. Eve sits across from me drinking her coffee.

"Hey, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I say nodding my head in Nias direction. Eve lifts her eyebrows.

"Well, this wasn't something I saw coming." She replied.

"I know, I don't know what to think about it. I mean it's not like we're related but close enough."

" Huh, well I think we should just leave them to it. But on a more serious note, what are you going to do with Amelie basically adopting our kids."

"Well, we can't do much butprotect them every way we can." I huff.

The day went fast, Eve and Hector left and I began making dinner. We just sat around the dinner table when Shane came through the door. He said hello and sat down to join us. It was agonisingly quite when the ice was broken.

"What happened to you guys when you were our age." Orion said. I drew in a deep breath. I never wanted my children to know about what we all went through. Shane grabs my hand obviously sensing my anxiety.

"I won't go in to detail, but a lot of stuff happened with the vamps. We especially have history with the three vampires you met last night. Myrnin, was your mums boss unwillingly, he was really sick and did things I won't mention. That's why we don't want either of you working with him. He's seems stable now but who knows what this new disease can do and how fast it can change them. But we can't do anything to change it. You know we would if we could right?" Shane says. They both nod.

"Don't worry, we aren't as helpless as you think." Nia inputs and Orion smiles and nods. The scary thing is, they might be right about that. We finish up eating.

"I thought you guys should know that Myrnin visited me earlier." Nia say nonchalantly. I almost spit out my drink and Shanes whole face goes red.

"What?" I manage to cough out.

"Yeah I was just leaving my room and he was there. He said some stuff about working with him. He said I'm allowed to go to college." She finishes. Wait, that means she'll have to work with Myrnin after college! And he was in our house!

"Now, I know what your thinking Claire, but we also want Nia to have an education. She must still attend sessions with Myrnin after college, until eight. On Wednesdays and Fridays she has work with Myrnin eight until three, like you requested." Amelie says standing in the doorway. Shane shoots out of his chair but after one step towards Amelie, Oliver was suddenly there pinning him against the wall.

"This is how it shall be, we will also need you on occasion," She looks to Orion. "To help out. I know we seem like the bad guys, but we need to find a way to heal our kind. Claire, you will be attending things as well, along with your friends. Look on the bright side though, at least you have weekends off." She finishes. Before I could say a word she and Oliver are out of sight.

**_Hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you thought :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, I'm super sorry that this took so long. Thank you all for your review, it helps so much when I'm writing. Enjoy this chapter and R&R**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**Nia POV**

It was a shockingly normal day. I went to my second day of college and it was completely fine. Everyone was nice enough and best of all, I didn't bump into any unwanted vamps.

Orion, Hector and myself begin to walk to Common ground. Hector keeps on _accidentally_ brushing his shoulder against me. We see our destination and walk through the doors. The sharp smell of coffee beans crashes over me and it's nice to smell somewhere familiar.

"What're you guys having?" Orion says. It's his turn to pay. I order my toffee frappé and Hector has a coke. I walk to one of the far tables at the back where we usually sit and Hector follows. He sits opposite me with a smug grin and its an infectious expression, so I mirror him. Finally I break the silence.

"What?" I say still smiling like a goof. He shakes his head and his dirty blonde hair falls over his eyes. I bite the inside of my cheek. What am I doing? I look down at my hands that are picking the table edge. I look up through my lashes and his smile has disappeared and his death glare is on full show, aimed somewhere behind me. Before I can turn to look I feel a large hand over my shoulder and when I look up Oliver is beaming down on me like an angel of death. Shit, shit, shit. Orion is next to me in an instant.

"Let go of her." He says in a calm, cool voice. Oliver unhands me and steps back obligingly.

"I must speak with you. All of you, regarding our little deal." Oliver says with an overly kind voice.

"That wasn't a request." He adds coolly when none of us move. I get up out of my chair and follow him to what looks like a office, the boys hot on my heels.

Oliver sits on his office chair and I take the one opposite his desk with Hector and Orion either side of me. I feel like I have security, which I guess I kinda do in these sort of situations. There's an achingly long silence until Oliver begins.

"Nia, you are wanted today for an afternoon session with Myrnin. You may leave to go home at eight tonight. Shane- Your father can pick you up." Oliver just manages the last sentence before Orion speaks.

"I'm coming with her. We had a deal that she could have someone accompany her with Myrnin." Oliver just stares at him and then something crosses his face, his eyes turn crimson and within the next second Oliver springs forward to grab Orion. Then it happens. Everything changes. Hector moves unnaturally fast to shove Oliver off task and succeeds, but now I know. I know what Hector is. A vampire.

**Hectors POV**

I couldn't help it. Oliver was headed straight for Orions throat and I had to do something. Now everyone knows. My immediate reaction is to see Nias reaction. I get a slight peek of shock and something else, maybe anger, before Oliver has me face down on the floor. Hes seemed to recover from his little crazy episode so I comply and let him detain me.

"How do we not know about you? Come, I must take you to Amelie." Oliver demands and he doesn't protest when Orion and Nia jump in the back of the car with me. This is awkward. I shift my leg so it's touching hers and her head shoots up to meet my eyes. She looks angry and upset. Crap.

"I'm sorry. It not what it looks-" Hector begins but Oliver cuts in.

"Shut up. No talking."

I look back at her and her features seemed to have softened slightly.

When we walk down the never ending halls I can't help but feel like shit for not telling Nia and Orion. He hasn't looked at me since he found out. Oliver is ahead of us and leads us though a massive door that is heavily detailed with carved patterns and bronze handles. Amelie sits seemingly on her own behind a large white desk. She glances at us and stands to come the other side of the desk. She's wearing a white pantsuit with her silver-blonde hair in a pony tail.

"Why must you interrupt me constantly Oliver." She says in an icy tone.

"This is urgent news Amelie." He contorts.

Oliver tells Amelie what has happened as I shift from foot to foot. When he's finished she nods and comes to me.

"I would have known. How can this be?" She asks.

"Well, um, I'm only a half vampire. I don't drink blood. But I'm just as strong and quick as a vampire, oh and my hearing is amazing." I reply. She looks at me for what feels like a thousand years.

"You will be put though a brief test, to see if your fit enough to be a protector."

"I don't want to be a protector. I'd hate to feel like I was ruling someone's life." Amelie seems to consider this.

"Hector, it's not always like that. Your father is the protector of your mother. Vampires can choose how they protect a person. The first test will be on your agility, the second on your mental process and the third on your blood lust. We will do the last test just to be sure." Amelie finishes. This feels like so much in such little time. Two men in black suits come out of no where and guide me to where ever I need to go. This should be fun.

**Nias POV**

How could I have missed this. Hector, a half vampire. This is crazy!

I watch as men take Hector away.

"Hey," I say as a whisper. "Hey." I say again but loud and strong. They all turn and face me. Even Hector.

"Be careful." I say. He nods and smirks a little. Fidiot.

Amelie, being the self composed founder takes me to Myrnin along with Orion. When we're outside the little shack she turns to me.

"That's not it, open the door and follow the stairs down. Goodbye." And that being the conversation closer I scramble out of the car after Orion and make my way to the shack.

I descend the stairs and feel a flicker of panic before my feet touch the floor.

"Myrnin." I say in a subtle voice. The sound of glass shattering to the floor fills the deadly silence and Orion moves instinctively in front of me. Myrnin stands by one of the tables, when he turns his eyes are crimson and everything in me shouts to run but I stand my ground. Orion pulls a stake out from inside his coat and stands like he's ready for anything. Dad must have taught him some things.

No one moves. It feels like time has stopped, until everything happens at once. Myrnin moves so fast my brain can hardly register it and slaps Orions hand sending the stake flying across the room. Orion stands stunned just as I am. Myrnin shoves my brother half way across the room sliding to the floor. No. I go to run to his side but Myrnin stops me and his face is inches from mine. I don't move. This has to be the disease. First Oliver and now this random outburst. Something crosses Myrnins face. Confusion. Anguish. Something else, something with a back story to it.

"Claire!?" Myrnin says, his whole body language changing. It almost sounds like a sob. Then he screams a blood-curdling scream. Turning on his heels he flips the table that held tubes with blue liquid in them. Everything smashes to the ground. My heart feels like it's about to leap out of my throat and do a runner it's self.

"No, you shouldn't be here Claire. I'll hurt you. I don't want to. You- You don't know what you do to me. The mere sight sends me-" He stops mid sentence as I stare at him wide-eyed. What happened with him and my mother? Before I can elaborate farther on my thoughts he stands before me. Then without any indication he drops to his knees, hugs my waist and buries his face into my stomach.

I'm completely frozen. I can't help but feel such sorrow for him. He begins to sob and I debate on whether I should comfort him. Going with my kind-natured mind I raise my hand and place it atop his head awkwardly. I glance to see Orion getting to his feet looking at me wide eyed. His eyes flint around the room and I realize he's looking for the stake.

Abruptly the sobbing ends and Myrnin stands tall looking down at me with parted lips and a frown.

"I- I'm so- I'm sorry. I was in a different place, in a different time. I must have lost my head for a moment." Myrnin chimes happily as if nothing happened. I almost laugh at the irony of his statement. Seeing as he almost knocked Orions head off. _Oh my god, Orion!_ I gasp and turn at Orion who stands behind Myrnin stake in hand.

"Just like your father. Always the fighter." Myrnin says, his voice clipped and growing cold. I sense the tension.

"OK, lets redo and forget that um... entrance. The sooner we start on this cure the better." I say, trying to defuse the bomb between my brother and Mr. Crazy Bunny Slippers Guy. Myrnin turns to me with a full watt smile.

"Indeed my dear. You're right. Come, let me show you what I've been working on." He turns to show us the table that once held the blue liquids. But thankfully there is another lab table holding what looks to be more samples of the liquid. The tension seems to dissipate as we all begin our work with the new substance.

**Hectors POV**

After I pass their tests Amelie takes me home. When I jump out of the car I realize I that she is inviting her self in to our home.

"Mum." I call out.

"In the kitchen." She replys happily. When I nervously glance back at the founder she gestures for me to lead the way. When my mother turns it's full of her usual bright smile. Then her gaze focuses on Amelie and her happy spirits are gone.

"What's happened?" She says, stress evident in her voice. Amelie is in front of my mums face, even with my instincts I didn't see.

"You and Michael have been keeping things from me, Eve. I do not appreciate you lack of communication about your son." Amelie says in her yes-I'm-a-bitch voice. Mums jaw drops open and for once, she's speechless.

"Ring Michael and tell him to come here. Now." Mum immediately scoops her phone from her pocket and dials the number. Dads on his way.

Within five minutes he runs through the house and bounds into the kitchen.

"What's happening?" He asks, obviously worried. Amelie tells my parents everything. The surprising thing is that she doesn't even seem that pissed. I feel like things are beginning to see a brighter light, until she turns to me.

"Now you must chose who you want to protect." Amelie drags me from my reverie.

"Oh." I say, starring at my tangled fingers.

**Nias POV**

Dad picks us up. I know he's seething with anger about our unexpected visit to Myrnin. I've decided against telling him what Myrnin did, I just hope Orion will keep his mouth shut too. Maybe I'll speak to mum about it. As we walk across the threshold of our house I smell the strong scent of spaghetti bolognese. It lifts my spirits, until I round the corner to find Uncle Michael, Aunty Eve and Hector sat round the dinner table.

"Nia. Sit, there's something that Hector needs to say." My mum says, gesturing to a seat at the table.

I sit sceptically looking everywhere but at Hector. To my utter surprise he reaches over and grabs my hand soothing it with his thumb. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Obliviously he doesn't care about the peering eyes.

"I need to ask you something. It's a big something." Hector fills the silence. Oh god, what's happening. I give my self a nanosecond to cherish his touch before I stare at him in the eyes, nodding for him to continue.

"Well- I- Um- OK. I'll just say it. Amelie said that she will be fine with my half vamp status if I choose a human to protect, and well, I've protected you your whole life so..." I'm stunned.

"You're choosing me to protect." I finish the sentence for him. His grip on my hand tightens and his eyes grow wide and he nods. _Holy crap! _

**_This chapter's a little longer because I hadn't given you anything to read for a while. Please tell me what you thought of this. Any tips will be taken in to consideration as well :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this one and hope everyone one had a good Easter :D**___

_**Thank you to Guest: Chloe B for the review. What you have said is very similar to how this story is going, but with a few twist and turns in the road :D**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**Nias POV**

Things are running at a hundred miles an hour. Before I can even fully recognise what Hector had said my dad slams his palms hard enough to split wood on the table. Hector and I spring apart.

"Like hell is that happening, I've worked for years to ensure that me and my family stay away from vampire protection. Listen Hector, you're family but I can't let you have say over things that my daughter does in her life." Dad says, and before anyone can retaliate I shoot out of my chair and run to my room. I don't know what I want. I'm seventeen in two weeks and dad still thinks he can talk for me. I know he's only doing what he think's best but I just need time. Time to figure it all out. I sprawl out on my bed and cry for good measure which ends up making my eyes heavy and finally falling asleep.

I wake up and my first thought is to go back to sleep. It's still dark outside. What time is it? I peek at my clock and it reads 4:00 AM. Flopping back down I close my eyes, but I feel something wrong. My eyes flutter open resigned to comprehend my anxiety. I glance at my door to see it ajar. Propping myself up on my elbows I then see a shadowy figure at the end of my bed. Long and gangly. Just as I inhale to scream I see his face. Myrnin, what the hell is he doing here?

"Shhh, please, I beg you not to make a sound," He takes another step closer which increases my apprehension to ten. Looking ashamed he carrys on. "It's just that you have piqued my interest. Today you handled my outburst just like your mother used to. I'm proud of you. Anyhow, I'm here to discuss the deal you are yet to make with Mr. Glass Junior. I'm here to suggest you take the protection. You may need it in the weeks to come. Stay safe." And before I can blink his pale face is no where in sight, but my door is now shut. I mentally groan at how I can even begin to think about what's yet to come. But for now sleep is calling and I welcome it willingly.

I hear the hellish shrill of my alarm and fumble with my phone to cancel it. As I peel back the covers I see that I'm still in the clothes I wore yesterday. After a quick shower I resume my daily routine. Ready to leave I haste into the kitchen to collect some toast. Mum has already done it for me and I smile my thanks. She looks at me apologetically.

"Listen, I know you have a lot to think about. But you know I'm still your mum and you can always talk to me?" I think about this for a minute.

"Tell me about you and Myrnin. What's the history there? And don't say nothing because I can see right through it." I say, watching her almost choke on her chunk of toast, clearly taken off guard.

"No- nothing happened between us. I guess we just got on well. When I say well, I really mean that I was the only one stubborn enough not to move out of his way when he wanted." She finished, a ghost of memory's glistening in her eyes. We really are alike. I still can't tell her about what happened with Myrnin and I the other night. She'd kick off! I want to ask more but If I don't leave now then I'll be late for first period.

"Alright, well I'm sure I'll have more questions, but for now I need to scat or else I'll be late for Mr. Grouchy pants." I retort making her laugh and lifting the tension a little. I kiss mum on the head and disappear out the door. I don't wait for Orion, I have too much shit to think over to have a nagging brother in my ear.

The sun is so hot I feel beads of sweat track down my face and up ahead I realize I'll be walking straight past common grounds. Screw it. I take a short cut down the next ally on the left, relived to have the heat ease up as the shadows cast over me. Having The Weeknd soothing me through my earphones I feel the knot of anxiety start to disperse as I let myself drift to his voice. Nonchalantly humming I focus to the five people ahead of me. I'm jolted out of my refuge and take note on the group. Keeping my head down as they pass. For a second I let myself relax, which was stupid. My head knocks against the brick wall behind me with blinding force and as my eyes refocus I see that the people are wearing bandannas. _Of course. Walk down an ally and get abused, how didn't I see that coming? _The main guy grabs my hair and keeps me pinned to the wall, laughing as another guy grabs my back pack and begins to peer inside. I try to push the guy pinning me, but he's pretty solid. His facial accessory is in the pattern of a skull. Skully twists my hair eliciting a scream and then flings me to the ground and kicks me in the ribs for good measure. My visions a little dotty as I watch the thieves make way with my belongings. _Shit, my phone's in my bag! _I lay there for another moment to catch my breath. The next thing I know, I see the same stampede of people come to a halt next to me. Their eyes look frantic. One of them helps me up and the other places my stuff next to me mumbling an apology. _What! _The boys scatter off leaving me in a heap of confusion. Everything becomes clear in the next second when Hector rounds the corner. He's wearing jeans that look worn at the knees and a black polo shirt. He walks to me making every step look meaningful.

"Are you OK?" He asks as he steps a little too much into my personal space. His blue eyes are burning over her body and she wants to shy away from his look, although he seems to only be looking for injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did you do?" I reply, wanting to know how he changed the mind of five rather large dudes.

"Just a bit of persuasive speaking." He retorts, now grinning at me. I give in and smile a little back. This is the first time we've been alone together for a while. He takes another step, so close I can feel his breath on my lips. I don't move, I don't want to. My body is completely out of my control, as I fist his shirt and pull him towards me. Our lips connect and he gently guides me to the wall. His tongue glides across my teeth and then unites with mine. He tastes like cinnamon. Breaking the kiss he trails nibbles down my neck making me gasp.

"Please, Nia, I'm not a bad person. It's just- If I could protect anyone, it's you." He says between kisses. I sigh into his hair. He's always protected me, no matter what, so how will it change things if I just allow both myself and him to come in to recognition with it.

"I'll do it. I'm yours to protect. Just like I always have been." I finally blurt. He stops a second to look in my eye, confirming. I nod and he meets my lips once more with a ferocity I didn't know he had. My front is completely against his front. Raising my hand to his torso I feel the steel beneath his skin.

"Well, things got steamy between you two within the minute." A soft voice chimes. Myrnin. Again. How does he keep on sneaking up on me! Hector looked a little embarrassed before diverting his gaze to the other vampire.

"Yeah thanks for the help." And then I understood. It wasn't just Hector. Huh.

"Well the art of compulsion is a tricky one. We shall practice more. Until then, I bid you both goodbye. I look forwards to seeing you tonight Nia." And with that Myrnin turned on his heels and moulded into the shadows.

"That was interesting." I said.

Once Hector and I finished college I ask if him and my brother if they want to join me to see Myrnin. Of course they both say yes and we start our way to the lab.

Descending the stairs once again, I see bright bunsen burners and neon blue liquid in differently shaped tubes.

"Ah, good, you've arrived! Just in time to test out the latest formula. Quick Nia, come see." Myrnin seems a slight bit too jumpy and jolly. You know what they say, it's the calm before the storm. Because Myrnins calm seems to be hyperactive. I place my eye over the device to see the substance.

"Fascinating." I whisper, mesmerised. Of course Myrnin hears and begins a happy dance.

"I'm so close Claire, we're so close! I don't have to be ill any more. We don't have to be scared. Scared. Yes, terribly scared." Myrnin says, chanting the last couple of words. Damn it, I was losing him. I couldn't let him slip too far from my grasp, we were as he said, very close to finding a slither of a silver lining.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Claire, are these your pets?" I heard Myrnin say from behind me. Taking my eye off of the microscope I see Hector squaring up to Myrnin. That won't end well. I jump between them hoping on a whim that they don't tear through me to get to each other. But seeing me seemed to sober the pair of them.

"Hector, take my brother and wait outside. With your hearing you'll be able to tell if I need your help. Please." I ask with as big as eyes as I could get. I know it's risky but Myrnin seems calm with just me. Hector stares at me like I've grown another head.

"Are you joking, I'm not leaving you hear whilst he's all lunatic McGee." He retorts. Of course Myrnin hears once more and takes a step forward so my now raised hand is touching his chest.

"Listen to the girl." Myrnins voice vibrates though my skull, and a wash of obscene power courses through the room. This must be compulsion. My unspoken question was answered when Hector took his leave dragging Orion out with him.

As they are out of sight I turn to acknowledge that my hand is still on his firm chest. Before I can remove it Myrnin places a hand over my own.

"This is no good for you Claire. Stress makes the human skin look more aged. But you never seem to have that problem." I almost cringe at the compliment, whether intentional or not. Gently I lower my hand so it drops off the fabric of his shirt. There's a flash of shame before Myrnin turns to busy himself with some random book on the side.

"I'm sorry, I know you've dedicated yourself to that fellow of yours, Shane. Apologies." He finishes with a light bow from the waist. Again, I refrain my self from throwing up after that last statement.

"It's fine. Now I think you are really getting at something here, this liquid is a very close step to what we may need-" I'm interrupted.

"Well in that case then, lets give it a whirl shall we?" And with that he reaches for the glass tube and just before it touches his lips I smack his hand and send the contents smashing to the floor. It was if time its self had froze. I slowly raised my eyes to his and my stomach twisted at the red swirls in his eyes and the sharp pointed teeth snapping down from his gums. _Oh fuck_. Then everything happened at once. Myrnins hand shot out and fastened tightly around my throat. Lifting me off my feet. I couldn't breath. With what little air I still had left I tried to say his name but it came out more as a whimper. Then he backed me to the closest wall setting me on my feet so I could just about breath.

"You dare defy me?" He whispered in my ear, so close it sent shivers down my spine. Where the hell was Hector? I couldn't just let him drink some crazy concoction! Then something different passed over his face. Regret. Slowly I began to see the crimson die within the flecks of his eyes and his fangs retracted.

"Clai- No, no. Nia. I am truly sorry, once more." Myrnin had come back. I hadn't noticed that his hands were for some reason at my hips. I didn't know how to feel.

"It's OK," It wasn't. "You're alright and so am I." I said thinking that it could some how justify what he'd done. He then wrapped his arms around my midsection and placed his forehead against the wall just behind my shoulder. My chest flattened to his. His breath caught a little as he inhaled and it was all I could do not to show some sort of reassurance. I slipped my hands to settle on his hips. With this he leaned back and to look me in the eye. It felt like forever until I heard a creak at the stairs. Hector? But when I swing my head I come to realise it wasn't. It wasn't even Orion.

It was my mum.

**_Awkward! Ha ha, hope you enjoyed, R&R :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it's been so long, enjoy! Don't forgot to write a little review ;)**_

_**Chapter seven**_

**Nias POV**

It's been a week. A week since I signed myself to Hector. A week since I shared my first kiss with him and a week since I messed it all up. I let myself get lost in Myrnins touch. It wasn't exactly a seductive touch. More like a touch of comfort and support that he- we both needed. When mum came down thoughs steps and saw us she whipped out a silver stake. Blinded by rage she ran at Myrnin and luckily only sliced his forearm. After hearing Myrnins cry my mum seemed to snap out of her vindictive state and grabbed my arm to haul me back home. I saw Hector leave with Auntie Eve and Uncle Michael. Whilst I sat in a silence riddled car with my brother in the back with me I knew how much I had screwed up.

It's been a week and now it's my birthday.

It's like prison. I've been isolated from everything and everyone. I mean sure I have my family but their stares are filled with disappointment. After having six and a half days of thought process all I want to do is make things right. Things with my family. Things with Hector. Things with Myrnin. Hector had tried to see me once but dad turned him away. I knew he would be upset. A soft knock interrupts my thought and I peek from under my duvet to see Orion with a bowl of pasta and coke in his hands.

"Hey." He says, not quite looking me in the eye.

"Hey." I return deadpan. This is awkward. He steps in a closes the door behind him. Sitting on my bed he hands over the food and drink.

"Listen, I don't want to know what happened with you and Myrni-"

"No, that's the thing, it was nothing. I was calming him down from an episode that had just ended. But mum had come in at the wrong time." I say justifying my corner. Orion scrunches up his face in a frown. Then his features soften and he grins at me.

"Good, because I was going to kick his ass! Seriously though, how you holding up? I mean I know it's been tough not having anyone around lately and I'm sorry to count my self as one of thoughs people but I want to make it right. I trust what you do. I want you to know I'll always be here for you." He finishes. I feel tears prick at my eyes but blink them away. I disregard my food and tackle him in a hug.

"Love you dumb-ass." He says.

"Love you, idiot." I retort.

It's late afternoon when mum and dad walk in. Shit, I've been waiting for this. Waiting for the disappointed chat I knew was anticipated; I stood. To my complete amazement they both smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. Orion told me the whole story. I shouldn't have been the way I was." Mum says coming to me and squeezing me in a hug. After dad mumbles the same sort of thing he envelopes both of us and lifts us from the floor making us laugh.

As I follow mum and dad into the kitchen there is a whole parade of people. Everyone is here. Auntie Eve, Uncle Michael and the my relief Hector is standing next to them. He gives me a charming half smile in which I return. I hope he's managed to forgive me. On the other side of the room is Oliver and Amelie both seem to be content on being involved. At he head of the table I see a cake with candles in and dad lights them. I place myself in the seat. I huff at the candles and almost choke on the after smoke. About ten seconds later there's a blur and then I suddenly look to the seat on my right and I see Myrnin there with a grin a cowboy hat and a onesie. Hmmm, ok.

"Happy birthday dear girl. May your days be filled with treasured moments." He chimes sounding happy. Rising to greet the others Hector moves so fast it was incomprehensible. The sound of fist to face is all it took to know that shit was about to go down. But strangely enough it doesn't. Hector stands only a couple of inches from Myrnins face waiting, challenging. Myrnin opens his jaw a little and it clicks into place.

"I suppose I deserve that. Are you happy with your actions?" He asks. Hector looks at him for a long second and then does a small nod. The tension is cut by dad placing a knife on the table.

"There will be no fighting in this house. So who's up for cake?" Of course everyone was. Even the older vamps. Things seemed to smooth out with everyone and the whole room was full of laughter . Until it happened.

Every window in the house vibrated and then smashed inwards. Shards filling the room. A dozen red eyes fill the room and things happened so fast, Hector stayed in front of me making sure to keep me safe. I grabbed a silver kitchen knife and threw it which landed in one of the vamps legs. Then the room went pitch black. There were grunts and hisses and then a thump of a body hitting the floor. Grabbing flash lights I started to see that it was only our group left, a bit worse for wear but- A high pitched scream filled the air. All eyes turn to the problem. My mum's on the floor. Cradling Orion. I felt my body almost gravitate to him. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and half of his neck had been ripped out; blood was flowing everywhere, on my mum, on the floor. I was frozen. Not a single tear dropped. Instead I ran to mum and dads room and retrieved the 'secret' duffel bag which I knew had vampire killing equipment in it. Slinging it over my shoulder I climbed out the window down the near tree and ran off in to the night. I would get revenge and I will kill every single one of them!

**Any Other Way - We The Kings**

**You could give me hell, **

**You could give me death,**

**Right before I bend I will have revenge,**

**Fire through my veins,**

**I will fan the flames,**

**Until my dying breath,**

**'Cause I will never go down,**

**Any other way x2**

**Gasoline pumping through my veins**

**Dancing on the of the flames,**

**I will never go down any other way.**


End file.
